A Little Piece of Heaven
by Number-SE7EN-Mrs.Gluttony
Summary: Song fic:  A twisted love story of Jealousy, lust, possessive nature, the kind of love that will eat your heart out, literally! ...and still there is a happy ending...kind of...


A wonderfully messed up song fic for a wonderfully messed up couple I hope you like it

**Warning:** language, violence, nasty stuff…. Lol it's seriously f'd up

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Piece Of Heaven<strong>** -Avenged Sevenfold**

_**Before the story begins, is it such a sin,**_

_**for me to take what's mine, until the end of time? **_

He watched her, face impassive as always but a foreign sense of possessiveness was begging to bloom in his stomach.

_**We were more than friends, before the story ends,**_

_**And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design.**_

As his striking green eyes studied every move she made he couldn't help the treacherous thought, **"mine!"** that coursed through his entire being, even if it was hardly true…not yet.

_**Our love had been so strong for far too long,**_

_**I was weak with fear that something would go wrong.**_

He felt them coming, her merry band of friends, and so did she. Her eyes filled with the hope of rescue. He thought of the possibility however slight that she would be taken away, the idea infuriated him.

_**Before the possibilities came true,**_

_**I took all possibility from you**_

Before he had really formed a plan he was stalking toward her, as he passed her untouched dinner he grabbed the knife in his pale hand. She turned back gazing at him, a question in her eye where there should be fear. "Ulquiorra?"

_**Almost laughed myself to tears,**_

That soft innocent voice drew him over the edge and the fourth espada did something he never had before, he cackled in maniacal laughter. _**"ha hahahahaha" **_she was fearful now.

_**conjuring her deepest fears**_

Glancing at the knife in his hand Orihime tried to run passed him to the door. It was useless his speed was much greater then her own. Soon he was behind her, fist in her long auburn locks. _**"come here you fucking bitch"**_ he screeched as he whipped her onto the couch. He straddled her, blade glinting in the moonlight.

_**Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,**_

_**I can't believe it,**_

He drove the knife into her chest and she cried out in pain and horror. Blood bloomed across her white dress and as he repeated the action over and over, he felt like an artist splashing the stark white canvas of Hougo Mondo with this glorious crimson.

_**Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,**_

_**Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it**_

this "heart" that she was always going on about, he needed to see it, his fingerers ripped into her chest exactly where his own hollow hole was and pried out her heart. His motion was so quick that he was able to feel it beat twice in his palm before it ceased. He thought of throwing it at the ginger Shinigami, asking 'here, is this what you came for?' but no, Ulquiorra would not let them have even this small piece of what was his. Bringing the heart up to his mouth he devoured it.

_**She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping**_

_**now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in**_

he striped her down and caressed her body in a way he never did while she was still breathing but had always longed to.

_**it goes on and on and on,**_

_**I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,**_

_**with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever.**_

This was not the earth that she came from. Here she wouldn't rot away. she would always be his perfect beautiful doll.

_**'Cause I really always knew that my little crime**_

_**would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs**_

_**and I know, I know it's not your time**_

_**but bye, bye**_

_**and a word to the wise when the fire dies**_

_**you think it's over but it's just begun**_

_**but baby don't cry**_

After wiping all the blood away he wrapped her body in a white sheet and carried her to his champers where they would be together forever.

_**You had my heart, at least for the most part**_

_**'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, **_

_**We fell apart, let's make a new start**_

_**'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah**_

_**but baby don't cry**_

Sometimes he would lie next to her tracing the lines of her face or caressing her soft cold dead skin and wish she were still alive. After consuming her heart it had become his own and the beating of it in his chest was a strange thing he could not use to.

_**Now possibilities I'd never considered,**_

_**are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,**_

Ulquiorra couldn't have known really, after all things that are dead are supposed to stay that way. But he should have suspected, because this was Hugo Mondo and everything here was dead to begin with.

_**Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,**_

_**to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved**_

Green eyes widening at the impossibility, he watched as his lovely little doll sat up, her sunshine hair spilling over her shoulders. Her gray eyes found him from behind her ginger curtain.

_**Smiling right from ear to ear**_

She wasn't quite the same as he remembered; he had never really seen her smile but he was sure it wouldn't have been like this. She was horribly terrifying and it was hideously exquisite.

_**Almost laughed herself to tears**_

The cackle that escaped her curled lips was musical yet bone chilling. She leaped at him and he was surprised at her strength, she pinned him to the floor and pulled his sword free of its scabbard.

_**Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times**_

_**I can't believe it**_

Orihime was filled with rage and thoughts of revenge. Keening like a banshee the newly awakened hollow plunged her former captor's sword into him repeatedly.

_**Ripped his heart out right before his eyes**_

_**Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it**_

Cutting him open she stole back what was rightfully hers. Consuming it greedily.

_**Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways**_

_**I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave**_

Ulquiorra stared up at the girl above him wondering why he was still breathing, but of course he had high speed regeneration and she got what she wanted already. Why had he killer her again? Seeing her alive once more was such a relief that he had forgotten.

_**I gotta make up for what I've done**_

_**'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven**_

_**while you burned in hell, no peace forever**_

he needed to apologise. Make this wonderful creature understand that she must always be beside him, that that is where she belonged, because… … …he was in love with her. He was so much more deeply in love with her then that shinigami could ever hope to be.

_**'Cause I really always knew that my little crime**_

_**would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs**_

_**and I know, I know it's not your time**_

_**but bye, bye**_

_**and a word to the wise when the fire dies**_

_**you think it's over but it's just begun**_

_**but baby don't cry**_

_**You had my heart, at least for the most part**_

_**'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, **_

_**We fell apart, let's make a new start**_

_**'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah**_

_**But baby don't cry**_

As Ulquiorra gazed longingly into her crazed gray eyes he saw the future they would have together. She would be a force of destruction unlike any other, beautiful and awful.

As if seeing his need for forgiveness, Orihime asked calmly _**"What will you do?"**_

"_**I will suffer for so long"**_ he replied

Digging her nails into his skin _**"not long enough"**_ she hummed cruelly

But he would do anything _**"To make it up to you"**_ he implored with his intense green eyes

"_**I pray to God that you do" **_she didn't know if he could.

He sat up pushing her under him hugging her middle tightly_** "I'll do whatever you want me to do" **_

Regarding him in mild curiosity she stated _**"Well then I'll grant you one chance"**_

"_**And if it's not enough?"**_ he asked in fear.

_**If it's not enough, If it's not enough**_ _**If it's not enough, Not enough**_

Orihime smiled her new sly smile _**"Try again"**_

"_**Try again?"**_ he was confused she said he only got one chance

"_**And again"**_ she stroked his ebony hair running her fingers through it

He smirked understanding dawning on him _**"And again"**_ he repeated. He was promising her happiness from now until forever and that was all the forgiveness he needed.

"_**Over and over again"**_ they both growled before their lips met in a flurry of kisses

_**We're coming back, coming back**_

_**We'll live forever, live forever**_

_**Let's have wedding, have a wedding**_

_**Let's start the killing, start the killing**_

They would be together forever in this wonderfully dreadful place, but first the trash at the door needed to be dealt with. Ulquorria descended the stairs Orinime in tow. He grabbed her hand and twirled her as if on display for her friends. She snickered as their expressions went from confused to horrified when she leaned in to kiss her dark lover. After that it was a slaughter and she enjoyed it considerably.

They asked the great lord Aizen to reside _**"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"**_

_**"Yes, I do" **_she cooed

_**"Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"**_

_**"I do"**_ he growled with lust

_**"I now pronounce you" **_and again their lips locked in passion.

_**'Cause I really always knew that my little crime**_

_**would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs**_

_**and I know, I know it's not your time**_

_**but bye, bye**_

_**And a word to the wise when the fire dies**_

_**you think it's over but it's just begun**_

_**but baby don't cry**_

He carried her like a princess zipping to their room and their bed. As he flopped her down on top of the covers, her hair pooled out around like fire. "Wait" she said putting a hand to his chest she pulled out a knife and once again cut out her heart, but this time only half of it. She offered it to him and he gladly accepted.

_**You had my heart, at least for the most part**_

_**'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, **_

_**We fell apart, let's make a new start**_

_**'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah**_

_**But baby don't cry**_

As they made love the two halves of their heart beat as one and nether creature had ever been happier.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I told you it was f'd up lol I did just follow the story of the song so you don't need to worry too much about the state of my mind. neway review and share your thoughts! This is my first song fic and only my second fic ever so all thoughts are welcome.<p> 


End file.
